Crossfire Bow
|Image = CrossfireBow.jpg |Year = 2014 |Available = Yes |Capacity = 4 Zombie Strike Darts |Price = 19.99 USD 21.99 GBP |Family = Zombie Strike |Add = }} Not to be confused with the Dart Tag Blaster. The is a Nerf Zombie Strike blaster that is able to hold up to 4 Zombie Strike Darts, released in 2014. It was advertized to "bring back crossbow action to Nerf after more than 20 years", not counting the Guardian Crossbow and Pink Crush. However, it was not the first blaster to bring back crossbow action, but the Power Webs Spider Strike Crossbow was the first legitimate blaster to bring back this action. It costs $19.99, making it the second most expensive blaster in the line, the most expensive being the Sledgefire. The N-Strike Elite logo can be seen on the handle; this also applies for the Sidestrike. It is essentially half a Rough Cut 2x4 with a lever for a priming mechanism. Description The is the first crossbow that Nerf has made since the 1994 Crossbow, a highly revered weapon due to its versatility in modification. The blaster has a green body with four weirdly-shaped orange barrels, a brown handle with grey accents, an orange priming mechanism, and either an orange or grey trigger depending on whether one's country has dart blaster safety regulations or not. The blaster has faux bow limbs which are green with grey and black accents which snap onto the top 2 barrels, albeit not permanently, so that one can remove the bow limbs for easier storage and mobility. These bow arms have faux bowstrings on them which are attached to loops on the priming mechanism. The bowstrings and bow limbs are only for show and do not help in firing the blaster any better. There is a brown detachable stock attachment point on the rear of the blaster, for added comfort in case a stock is ever attached. Internals The 's internals are standard for a direct plunger system blaster. It has a direct plunger, firing trigger, catch, catch spring, air delivery tubes and priming bar catch. These parts work well and reliably. Position in Theme The is the crossbow in the lineup, and can also act as a semi-automatic sniper rifle, even though one has to keep on repriming it after every shot fired. However, due to it using what is similar to that of half of a Rough Cut 2x4 without the slam fire, it can be fired off without reloading its muzzles due to the fact that all four barrels function and fire normally. Blaster Co-relation The is the spiritual successor of the highly venerated Crossbow and other similar weapons, like the Double Crossbow, the latter not as venerated due to its rather poor reception. It also is rather similar to the Rough Cut 2x4, due to it having the same "Smart-AR" system and multi-fire capabilities. Faults Like all other blasters, the has its faults. The main fault is the fact that many would choose the Rough Cut 2x4 over this blaster. This is mainly because the Rough Cut has the ability to slam fire, holds twice as much ammunition, and is easier to prime, while at the same price point as the , at $19.99. Because of this, many do not like the , however it is still a solidly-performing blaster. Another problem is that it sometimes can be hard to cock, and that its grip is actually rather uncomfortable. Whilst many of the "problems" can be considered gripes more than genuine faults, the Crossfire Bow has a tendency to fire 2 darts at once. How to fire Step 1 - Load 4 darts into the blaster. Step 2 - Pull the orange lever back. Step 3 - Pull the trigger to fire. Repeat steps 2 and 3 until all darts have been shot. Gallery Ku-xlarge-5.jpg|The prototype Crossfire Bow. CrossfireBow.jpg|Final and production blaster. Trivia *This blaster has the first closed-box design in the Zombie Strike line. Category:Blasters introduced in 2014 Category:Blasters that fire up to 70-79 feet Category:Zombie Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Crossbows